On The Big Ship
by Nordique1
Summary: This is a mild spoiler for S7 as the story does take place on a ship, but each time I have "written ahead", I have been way off from what the TV show has done, so it's probably not a spoiler at all! As for timeline, it is set sometime after the end of season 6
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Ogden was enjoying a glass of scotch and reading the evening paper in a quiet corner of his club when he heard someone come sit beside him. He ignored the man for a while, but the pungent cigar smell coming over from his neighbour finally forced him to lower his newspaper.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't little Terry Myers." mocked Ogden.

Terence Myers shifted in his chair and grimaced at the sound of his childhood name.

"Nobody calls me Terry anymore. You know that ….." He could not finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the older man.: What do you want Myers?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" asked the younger man.

Mr. Ogden had a humourless laugh: "You always want something Terry. Why would it be any different today?"

A bit embarrassed at being so easy to read, Terence Myers nevertheless tried to pretend this was a normal conversation.

"No, No. I just wanted to give you these." Myers reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two tickets which he put on table in front of Mr. Ogden. The older man looked at the tickets but did not pick them up.

"What are these?" he asked.

Myers, thinking he was fooling the older man, answered with one of his calculating smile: "They are tickets for the maiden voyage of Canada Steamship Line's latest grand new ship: the Huronic. These are impossible to get Ogden. You are lucky to get these." Myers paused to put a more sombre look on his face. "I know your daughter went through a horrible experience a while back. A nice cruise with her father would certainly help, would it not?"

At the mention of his daughter Mr. Ogden's face immediately froze. "Leave my daughter out of this conversation Myers. You were not around then to help. What makes you think I want anything to do with you now?"

Terence Myers, always working an agenda, rarely speaks honestly, but this time he did: "Ogden. I am sorry. I was out of the country when it happened; on a mission."

Julia's father looked at the younger man: "I thought you no longer did any field work."

Myers shrugged his shoulders: "Well sometimes, my special skills are needed."

He looked at the older man straight in the eyes: "But be assured Ogden, had I known, I would have put a stop to it. Even had you not used your extensive influence in the past to help us, I would have saved her anyway. She also has been of use to me." He paused for a second: "But having said all of this, I cannot lie to you Ogden. I do have an ulterior motive."

Mr. Ogden had a genuine laugh: "You always do Terry, even when you were a little boy you always had an angle. I remember your father worrying about it. I guess he would be happy to see that at least you put your "special skill" at the service of your country."

Julia's father shifted in his chair before continuing: "Now Terry, why do you need my daughter on that ship?"

Terence Myers leaned in and lowered his voice. "Well Sir. As you know everybody who is anybody obtained tickets for the Huronic's maiden voyage. It's the grandest ship to ever steam the Great Lakes. She will be carrying many prominent members of Parliament and….." he lowered his voice even more: " ….there are indications that an assassin may be on the ship. We believe he has been hired by the Americans to destabilise our government. As you know, we are in intense discussions to create two new provinces in the west. Many of the negotiators will be on the ship. It would be catastrophic, should any of them be killed as it might jeopardize the talks. If they were to fail, it would benefit our neighbours to the south. They would be ready to grab some of the best agricultural land on the planet. There's even talk there is oil over there. With Mr. Ford's new invention, oil could become an important natural resource."

Ogden looked down at the younger man: "And what do my daughter and I have to do with this?"

"Well Sir. On top of the official security officers who will be on the ship, I am also arranging for an additional undercover police presence. I sincerely hope nothing happens, but should it… the police could certainly use the skills of the best pathologist in the country. Your daughter's skills are second to none, and her presence will not raise any suspicions, as nobody would question a father taking his daughter on a cruise after the ordeal she just had."

Julia's father could not stop the anger that came to him: "And why do you think I would willingly risk my daughter's life, especially after what just happened to her."

Myers leaned back, took a puff of his cigar and answered with a smile: "Because Sir, I hear that your daughter has been having a difficult time of it since it happened. She needs a change. She needs to get out of the house. Her life will not be in danger and if I am wrong, and nothing happens on the voyage, then you and she will have had a pleasant holiday."

Ogden hated to admit it, but Myers was right. Julia had fallen into a depression after coming so close to death. She kept blaming herself for her husband's death and was pushing everybody away. She needed something to break her out of her morosity. This trip just might be it…


	2. Chapter 2

William was sitting in his office with the door closed and the blinds drawn. He opened his desk drawer and took out a small frame containing Julia's picture. He gently ran his finger over her face. Suddenly his mood changed and he angrily put the frame back and banged the drawer shut. He got up and paced to the window. He just did not know what to do anymore. She refused to see him, ignored his letters; she had even moved back to her father's house without informing him. He had been brooding for several minutes when George knocked on the door and entered.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Inspector Brackenried wants to see you in his office." George lowered his voice and added: "He has Chief Constable Giles with him and Sir… Terence Myers is also there."

William took in a long breath. Giles and Myers? That combination only spelled one word: trouble. Well he needed trouble right now; anything to take his mind off the growing distance between Julia and him. He turned around and strode purposely to Brackenried's office. He knocked and entered. The Inspector looked up:

"Ah Murdoch. Come in. Come in. Sit down."

Brackenried and Myers were both having a drink. Giles on the other hand was sitting straight in his chair. He nodded a greeting to William. William barely acknowledged it. Never mind the evidence; he still had not totally forgiven Giles for being so quick to accuse Julia. He turned to Myers.

"Mr. Myers. What can I do for you today?"

"What makes you think I want something Murdoch?" answered Myers.

William was quick with an answer, and for the second time in twenty four hours Myers heard: "You always want something Myers."

Terence Myers pretended injury by putting a hand to his heart: "Really Detective. I am hurt that you think me so calculating."

Brackenried chipped in: "Out with it Myers."

Terence Myers took a puff of his cigar: "Very well Murdoch. I want you and Brackenried on the Huronic for its maiden voyage…" Myers went on to explain how he needed them to travel under false identities to help protect the dignitaries on the ship.

Myers, knowing who he really needed to convince, ended with: "Well Murdoch, what do you say?"

William surprised everybody by quickly agreeing: "When do we leave Sir?"

Myers got up and rubbed his two hands together: "Excellent. As you'll be working undercover, we'll give Brackenied and you new identities…"

Giles who had stayed silent interrupted the government man: "Hold on here Myers. Murdoch has been somewhat in the news of late. Don't you think someone may recognize him?"

"Mmm… There is that…. but…." Myers tilted his head, took a puff out his cigar, and looked at William from head to toe. After a few seconds he said: "Well Murdoch. Those newspaper drawings were not that good. With some nice clothes…."

William sputtered: "Nice clothes! What's wrong with my suit?"

Myers was quick with his answer. You'll be travelling as a rich American financier Murdoch." He looked William over again and waived his arm around. "These clothes only bring one word to mind: plebeian." William opened his mouth to object, but Myers continued: "With decent clothes, a moustache and travelling in first class, nobody will make the link back to a working class copper."

William's eyes popped up. Working class copper! His clothes were plebeian! He was still absorbing it all when Myers turned to Brackenried: "You'll have to loose yours of course Inspector."

Brackenried's eyes opened wide: "Shave off my moustache! I can't. My wife likes…."

Brackenried stopped when he realized he had been caught admitting that his wife dictated how he wore his facial hair. He muttered: "Bullocks" under his breath as he took one long mouthful of his scotch.

Myers continued with the plan: "You'll be travelling in first class of course so you can be close to the people you'll be protecting. There will be official security. They know about you, but wait for them to make contact."

Myers got up and extended his hand to the three men: "Thank you gentlemen. More importantly, your country thanks you." Just as he was about to leave, he turned back to the three policemen: "Of course, I was never here and should you be questioned about your presence on the ship, I know nothing because I don't exist."

With that, Myers left. Brackenried looked at William: "Bloody Hell Murdoch. Did you have to agree so fast? We could have made him sweat a bit." William just shrugged his shoulders.

Giles, who had stayed mostly silent, spoke up for the first time. "Brackenried. I'd like a few words with the Detective. If you don't mind?"

Brackenried left them alone. Giles went straight to the point.

"You do not have to do this Murdoch. Considering recent events…."

William interrupted him before he could finish: "I want to do this Sir."

Giles nodded his head a few times, stood and offered his hand to William: "Very well then. Good luck Murdoch."

* * *

As she did most of the time these days, Julia was sitting in the corner of the garden looking out in the distance. Her father had spent all morning trying to figure out how he would convince his daughter to go on this trip. Finally he walked over with a tray.

"Here Julia. Here have a coffee."

Julia absently smiled at her father: "Coffee Father. You do not even like it."

He smiled back: "Well you like it, so that's reason enough to brew it." He sat down beside her.

"Julia…I.."

She looked up: "Yes Father."

He decided to us the direct approach: "I secured us places on the Huronic. It'll do you good to get out of here. Meet people." She opened her mouth to object, but he would not let her.

"I know everything you will say Julia. You are not up to it. People will gossip…. Anything you say, I will find a way around it. So how about you just give in now and spare us both a long painful conversation."

Julia tilted her head a bit and smiled sadly at her father: "You very well know Father that there will not be any long conversation as I do not have it in me to stand up to you; so very well, we will go."

That was perhaps what saddened him more about his daughter: this lack of spark, lack of life. Where was the strong willed daughter he had spent the better part of the last twenty years fighting with? While the recent events had been the bridge father and daughter had needed to finally mend the fences between them, he did so long to have his old rebellious independent daughter back. Yes. The trip is a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

William was leaning back in his chair reading one of the many files Myers had left with him the previous week. For this scheme to work Murdoch had to not only look the part, he also had to act it. He had been learning about the world of finance: bonds, investments, interest. He'd also had to learn about all the business acquaintances he had. He'd apparently dined at the Rockefellers the previous month. He absently rubbed the work in progress that now resided on his upper lip. A small smile came to his lips. He had never considered a moustache, but he had to admit that with the new clothes Myers had provided him with, it did give him a "man about town" look. He was wearing one of his new suits today. Myers had explained that he would attract attention if he showed up on the ship with an entirely new crisp wardrobe. The clothes needed to be of top quality, but not all fresh off the tailor. The worst part was walking through the constables' office area each morning. Never a day went by without one of them making a smart comment about the detective's new look. He looked at the clock, time to move to the next file. William had carefully calculated how long he needed to dedicate to each file in order to go through all of them before the trip.

He had been working for an hour or so when George knocked on the door and walked in. Without any invitation, he sat himself in the chair across from William's desk and tried to spy the contents of the file William was reading.

"Ah Sir. Still at it are you?" George leaned in: "Well Sir, you better study double hard." George gestured across to the Inspector's office. "I don't think the Inspector has been as diligent as you regarding these." He pointed to the files. "Mind you, I think he has the scotch drinking down path."

"Well George. Luckily for us, Myers gave the Inspector a fake identity not much different that his own: a regiment man who struck it rich in the colonies. Even the inspector should have no problems with that."

* * *

In the office across William's, Inspector Brackenried was looking at the pile of brown folders. He only had a handful on his "read" pile. The unread pile was about a foot high. He looked over at his liquor cabinet. Perhaps a scotch would help his concentration? He might as well get comfortable as he was going to be here all night. After what happened last night with Margaret, he had no intention of going home. Yes, last night…..

Thomas was just finishing shaving off his moustache when his wife walked in.

She looked at him with dismay: "Thomas what have you done?"

Thomas, under strict orders from Myers to keep the mission a secret, could not reveal the reason he had shaved it off. He tried the answer he had been practicing all day.

"I just thought it would make me look younger."

Margaret was a smart woman. She guessed something was up. Unfortunately for Thomas, she guessed wrong. With steam in her eyes, she walked up to him

"Thomas S. Brackenried, why do you want to look younger?"

Thomas had not thought much beyond the looking younger excuse. He did not know what to answer. Margaret took his silence as admission of guilt. She was furious.

"You want to look younger because someone else caught your eyes. Someone younger!"

Thomas tried to deny it: "No. No. Of course not Margaret."

She countered back immediately: "Don't lie to me Thomas. I can tell when you do anyway, and you are lying now. You are seeing another woman. Why else would you want to shave it off? You know I like your moustache."

It had gone downhill after that. By the time she was done, Margaret had locked herself in their bedroom and he had been forced to sleep on the drawing room settee.

Thomas looked at the couch in his office. It did not look inviting, but at least here Margaret would not be able to shout at him. He started wondering if he was cut off for spy work. His wife had seen through him immediately!

* * *

Julia had to admit, her father had been right. She actually was looking forward to the trip. She looked at the clothes scattered all over her room. Her room had not been this messy in a long time. When she'd returned to her father's house the previous month, he had wanted to give her one of the bigger guest room, but she had insisted on using her old one. It reminded her of her girlhood, when life was simpler, before university, before everything…. She looked at the musical box on her dresser. She opened it up and a Mozart melody slowly drifted across the room. Julia lovingly ran her fingers over the box. Her mother had given it to her when she was twelve. She sat on her bed and memories of her mother rushed in. Julia was listening to the music when her father walked in and silently sat beside her

After a moment she lifted her head: "I still miss her Daddy." She had reverted to the childhood name.

A faraway look came upon her father's face: "So do I Jules. So do I."

They stayed like that, listening to the melody. He was the first one to speak:

"We purchased it in Salzburg. She had wanted to see the city; one last stop before we started to make our way home. Even though she had enjoyed the trip, she was missing you girls." He seemed lost in his thoughts. "When I lost her Julia, I retreated into myself. I pushed everybody away…" He stopped and looked at his daughter with an inquiring look.

"Like I'm doing now you mean?" she asked.

"Yes. I was adrift too long, much too long. You know Julia, your mother used to say that the real problem between you and I was that we were too much the same; both of us stubborn, proud, independent. You may look like her, but I'm afraid you have inherited my character." He paused for a second. "Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't wait too long before rejoining the living." He got up and just before he was about to leave, he turned to her: "Don't make your detective wait too long for you. He may tire of it."

Julia looked pensive as her father left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Julia was leaning on the railing of the ship looking out across Georgian Bay. They had steamed out several hours ago. Her father had been immediately greeted by one of his many business acquaintances. Julia smiled wryly to herself as she remembered the reaction she'd received from the other guests on the ship. Despite the scandal, nobody had dared snub her, nor treat her with anything less than respect. Travelling with her father did have some benefits. Suddenly she heard a very proper voice greet her. A voice she recognized.

"Good evening Doctor. The view is spectacular is it not?" Julia turned around and at the sight of the tall man dressed in a red uniform; a big smile came to her lips.

"Sergeant Linney. How wonderful it is to see you again."

He curtly bowed his head and answered: "Be assured, the feeling is mutual Doctor."

Julia looked at William's half brother: "If you are dressed in your uniform, I take it you are working."

"Indeed I am Doctor. As you know there are many members of parliament on this ship. I am here to ensure their safety."

Julia surprised herself when she looked up at him and asked coyly: "I do hope you will have time to relax on this trip Sergeant." It had been a while since she had felt like flirting, mild flirting mind you, the kind where nothing ever comes out of it, but nevertheless flirting.

He smiled back at her. "I intend to Doctor, as a matter of fact, how about a turn around the deck?"

Julia took the offered arm and Jasper and she spent an enjoyable hour walking and conversing. Finally she had to leave to get ready for dinner. She turned to Jasper.

"Well Sergeant….." He interrupted her. "I insist you call me Jasper." Julia countered back immediately: "Then you must call me Julia. Perhaps I shall see you at dinner Jasper?"

Linney saluted her by tipping his head: "You must assuredly will Julia. Perhaps you will honour me with a dance?"

Julia had a smile on her face as she walked back to her cabin. Her father had been right. The cruise had been an excellent idea. Jasper had been like a breath of fresh air. She had appreciated his tact, his thoughtfulness. She had no doubts that Jasper had known about her current circumstances, but he had refrained from mentioning anything.

* * *

William was discussing investing in a power generating station when out of the corner of his eye he spied a tall woman with reddish blond hair turn around the corner. For a moment he though it was Julia, but on second thought, decided that it was impossible. She had not left her father's house in several weeks. He turned his attention back to the older gentleman. Soon a young lady joined them and William was introduced:

"Mr. Penfrew, let me introduce my daughter, Miss Elizabeth Ross." William took the young lady's hand to his lips. She looked William over, definitively interested in what she saw.

"Perhaps Mr. Penfrew we shall see each other at dinner? Do you plan to stay and dance afterwards?"

William smiled as he answered: "I have every intension to do so Miss Ross." With that he left the other two. He was joined by Brackenried as they made their way to their shared cabin to change for dinner. Brackenried snickered a bit as he gestured back.

"I see you have made another conquest Murdoch?"

William immediately reacted: "Sir. Please, you know you mustn't use my name. I am Willard Penfrew and as for the young lady, you know that I have to maintain the role."

Brackenried elbowed William in the ribs: "Nothing says you can't enjoy it also, right Penfrew."

William rolled his eyes and continued to make his way to their cabin. As he went inside he wished that Myer's budget had stretched to individual cabins. Brackenried was not the most pleasant of roommate. He tended to be messy and liked to smoke his cigars in the room. They changed for dinner. The moment they entered the dining room, Brackenried quickly abandoned William to make his way to the bar. William leisurely walked in and within seconds was accosted by Elizabeth Ross. The young girl was very excited and could not contain her news for too long.

"I do hope you won't mind Mr. Penfrew, but my father managed to get you moved to our table for dinner." With a small pout she continued: "Please say you will stay. Our table is filled with boring guests. There's an older gentleman with his widowed daughter, a policeman and two stuffy politicians."

The young woman had linked her arm with William's and walked him over to their table. William was pulling a chair out for her when a laughing voice he recognized said:

"Jasper, really I cannot see you on stage with can-can girls."

That voice. He knew that voice. He looked up to see Julia, beautiful in the ruby red dress she had worn that New Year's eve night she had come to him. She had that smile on. That smile he loved so much, but hadn't seen in such a long time. She was laughing at what her escort was saying: her escort: Jasper Linney! William was thankful of the spy training Myers had insisted he take over the last several weeks, as he was able to hide his surprise at the sight of Julia with his brother. Jasper looked up and greeted William:

"Mr Penfrew I believe?" He then turned to the young girl. "And you must be Miss Ross." At those words William understood that Jasper was part of the official security Myers had talked about. But Julia, what was she doing here? By the look on her face, she had not expected him. The old man with his widowed daughter …. Elizabeth had been talking about: it was Julia and her father. Jasper was finishing the introductions using flair that William had not known his brother to have.

"…..and this beautiful woman on my arm is Dr. Julia Ogden."

While maintaining constant eye contact with Julia, William stepped forward, took her offered hand and slowly brought it to his lips:

"It is a pleasure to meet you Doctor.

* * *

Mr. Ogden was a happy man. He had not seen his daughter so vibrant, so alive in a long time. Murdoch's presence seemed to have awakened her. Ogden was not surprised Myers had recruited Murdoch. Myers might be devious, but he did know how to recognize talent and judging by the way Murdoch was performing tonight, Myers had made the correct choice. He looked at his daughter again with a smile. Not many could recognize the anger that was lurking below. She has hiding it well, but he knew. Someone talked to him and he turned his attention to his neighbour; the wife of the Minister of Finance.

"I must say Mr. Ogden, your daughter is radiant tonight." She lowered her voice. "I am happy that she's had no ill effects from that awful experience. We believed her innocent all along you know."

Ogden was too much of a gentleman to question her statement. He knew where this was coming from of course. An election was coming and he had been a generous donor in the past.

Somehow Julia had ended up sat between the two brothers. Young Miss Ross had managed to secure the spot on the other side of William and was driving Julia crazy with the constant attention she was bestowing upon him. She'd hardly exchanged a word with William and he seemed oblivious to her presence giving his full attention to the younger woman. From the moustache and the name Willard Penfrew, the name she had given him in Buffalo, she had deduced that William must be here undercover, but did he have to get so involved in the part? Surely courting Miss Ross was not part of his duties? She turned to Jasper:

"Well Jasper. How about that dance you promised me?"

Jasper gallantly offered her his arm, stood up and escorted her to the dance floor. Julia heard Elizabeth say: "What a splendid idea Willard. Shall we?"

Julia could not stop herself from looking at William and Elizabeth. They certainly seemed to be dancing quite close to one another. Fury came to her eyes and she stepped a bit closer to Jasper. The policeman looked at her with an enigmatic smile and continued to dance; much closer than good manners dictated. By the time the evening was over, Julia had danced with several escorts while William had been monopolized by Miss Ross. When Elizabeth excused herself to the powder room William stood up and silently asked Julia to dance by offering her his hand. Julia hesitated for a second, but finally gave in. They danced silently for a moment until William finally spoke.

"I had not expected you here Julia?"

Julia still angry at how he had acted with Miss Ross all night long, sneered back: "Neither had I…. Willard.", putting the emphasis on the name.

William was about to answer when he heard a scream. A man several tables away had collapsed on his dinner plate. William and Julia stopped dancing and looked over. Thomas walked over behind them, put a hand on each of their shoulder and said:

"Fun and games are over boys and girls."


	5. Chapter 5

William and Julia, like all the other couples, had stopped dancing. Within seconds Jasper showed up at their side and as William was about to run to the collapsed man, Jasper whispered:

"William, it's better for now that you remain incognito. Do some discreet inquires, but don't tip your hand. I'll handle the official investigation." He then turned to Julia and in a louder voice said:

"Doctor, I am sorry to ruin this beautiful evening, but I wonder I could impose?"

Julia had already started to make her way to the table where the victim lay. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Miss Ross run to William and drape herself on his arm.

"Oh Willard, isn't this awful?" she said to him.

William lowered his head and spoke gently to the young woman. Again, Julia riled internally. She arrived at the table only to find the ship doctor had already declared the man dead. By the look on his face, Julia could tell he did not relish having to deal with the dead body. She was about to offer her services when Jasper spoke up:

"Considering her vast experience in this type of work Doctor, perhaps we can let Doctor Ogden take over now?"

The ship doctor relieved at being able to continue to enjoy his evening, readily agreed. Jasper organized the transport of the body at the ship infirmary as Julia went up and changed. She returned to the infirmary and started the autopsy. After about two hours Jasper showed up.

"Any news yet Doctor?"

Julia took a long breath before answering: "Well conditions are limited here Jasper. I am unable to do any toxicology tests. I opened up the body and was able to ascertain that this man was in perfect health. Without the tests, I cannot be 100% certain of course, but there is enough evidence for me to conclude that this man was poisoned."

Jasper tilted his head: "Murder then."

Julia nodded yes. She looked at Jasper questionably: "Jasper, it is not a coincidence that I am on this ship correct."

"He looked at her directly in the eyes:. "No. This was arranged by Mr. Myers with your father's help."

Julia's eyes flared for a second. Her father was going to hear about this. However, her father was not her biggest concern right now.

"And William? Did he know I was going to be on this ship?" she asked

"I don't know. Mr. Myers believes that for this kind of mission, the less we know, the safer it is."

Before she had the chance to ask any further questions, the door opened and William walked in. Julia could not resist:

"I see you managed to tear yourself away from your "young friend."

William was about to say something to her then he changed his mind. He turned to Jasper.

"This man was the Minister of Agriculture Jasper."

He could feel Julia's frustration at his steering the topic back to the case. Jasper was answering.

"And one of the negotiators. Julia has concluded that he was poisoned."

William stiffened at the use of her first name. Just like several years ago when they first met, he resented the easy familiarity Julia and Jasper seem able to find in each other. He looked at Julia and her only response was to lift her chin defiantly.

"Well Jasper, it was not easy for me to come down here undetected. Perhaps we could share notes. I did manage to gather some information from some of the guests and have a few observations I should tell you."

At those words, Julia started taking off her apron and prepared to leave.

"Well gentlemen, if you are done with me, I have a father I need to talk to." Then she turned to William: "Then it will be you and I William."

William swallowed but said nothing. The brothers watched her leave and Jasper could not prevent a smile from coming to his lips.

"Hmm William. I am happy I am not her father right now or you for that matter." He then lifted one of his eyebrows. "I see that you have difficulty taking brotherly advice William. You have still not made it right with her yet."

William took a long breath: "I know. I know Jasper." William then did what he always does; he turned his mind to the case at hand.

* * *

Julia had bribed the steward and had been allowed in her father's suite. The key turned and he walked in. He paused for a second when he saw her. He walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked.

"No Father. This talk will be short." She took a long breath before she started her tirade.

"What do you take me for Father? A child? Surely I should have been informed of what was happening here. Did you know that William was also going to be on the ship? Is this you again trying to control my life?"

She stopped to take a breath. Her father had sat down during her speech. His answers were simple:

"No, No and finally No."

"What?" She asked. He smiled as he expanded his answers.

"No I do not think you a child."

"No I did not know your detective was going to be here."

"And no, I am not trying to gain control of you life." Just as she was about to launch into another tirade, he lifted his hand to stop her.

"But, I did want to take you out of your torpor. You have not been yourself in a long time. When Myers suggested this, I was against it at first, but then decided that anything was better than watching mope around the house. Tonight was the first time since Darcy's murder that I have seen life in you. While I do not want to lose the closeness you and I have found again after so many years, I was willing to risk it just to see my old rebellious, stubborn daughter again."

Julia opened her mouth to speak, then after a few seconds her anger seemed to disappear and a smile slowly came on her face.

"Not quite your old daughter back Father. This one is actually willing to listen to your side of the story, not like the old one."

At that he smiled and hugged her.

* * *

William and Jasper had finished comparing notes and decided to call it a night as they had achieved all that they could. William was putting his jacket on and was about to leave when Jasper spoke up:

"She's in suite 7."

William's first reaction was anger. How come Jasper knew Julia's room number? Did he have cause to go there? Jasper realized immediately that William was reaching the wrong conclusions to his statement, but he was somehow enjoying his brother's distress. He patiently waited for William's response.

"And you know this how?" William took a step closer to his brother. "Have you had cause to visit her room?" William's tone had become progressively harsher with each statement.

Jasper did like his brother and for that reason, could not string him along any longer. He put one of his hands on his shoulder.

"I know because Myers made me the ring master of this little circus. I've had no reason to go to her room William." He paused, gave William an encouraging look and continued: "But I think you have, do you not?"

William let his breath out. He had not actually believed Jasper to be involved with Julia, but when it came to her, he tended to loose his composure. He gave his brother a half smile: "Thank You Jasper."

Just as he was about to leave Jasper spoke out: "One more word of advice William. Be discreet. This is first class, there will be stewards everywhere." A teasing glint came to his eyes. "They are quite used to illicit nocturnal visits and their silence can usually be bought."

William blushed and started to leave. Just as he was about to exit the room, he turned to Jasper. "How much?" His face became even more redder: "How much should I give them? The stewards I mean."

"A dollar or two should suffice." Answered Jasper.

William sputtered: "A dollar? But with a dollar I can purchase a whole year's worth of…."

Jasper was grinning and shaking his head: "Oh William….just do it."

….

William had finally made his way to Julia's room. He felt proud of the way he had handled the bribing the stewards business. Myers spy training had paid off again.

He knocked and heard her voice from the other side of the door: "Enter."

He entered and stopped dead when he saw her. She was sitting on a chaise drinking wine and wearing some kind of night attire that was certainly not designed for sleeping. His brain suddenly developed a split personality. One side was observing that the garment was much to flimsy to withstand the harshness of the Canadian winter. Much of the body heat produced BTUs would certainly be lost! The neckline was quite low and the material seemed lacking in opacity. He estimated that at least 25, no 27% of her body was visible. The other side of his brain on the other hand had totally stopped working and the only function he seemed able to achieve was swallowing. This lasted several moments and finally Julia spoke:

"Do you intend to stay there all night long William?"

He swallowed again: "Eh.. no…."

He walked over and sat in a chair in front of her. She lifted her eyebrow at his choice. There was ample place beside her, yet he had chosen not to sit there. That's how it going to be she thought. She took a large breath in; business out of the way first.

"How much of this did you know William?"

He could not tear his eyes away from her form so visible in whatever this thing was called. He managed to utter: "No."

No! No what? Julia leaned over towards him, exposing a bit more of her body: "You seem to be having difficulties concentrating William. Shall I put on a bathrobe?"

William surprised himself and her with a guttural: "Hell no."

He quickly got up gathered her in his arms and started kissing her with a passion Julia had rarely seen in him. His hands were all over her and soon she was tearing away at his clothes. After a moment he dragged her to the bed and as they collapsed on it she whispered: "We should talk."

He stopped kissing just long enough to lift his head and say: "We can talk later."


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn was breaking and dim light was coming through the porthole. William was slowly rubbing one of Julia's hair strands on her face trying to gently wake her up. She grimaced in her sleep and her hand came up trying to take away the hitch. She slowly opened her eyes and a smile broke on her face:

"Good morning Mr. Penfrew."

William smiled and shrugged his shoulders. I needed a name for my new identity and I thought why not?"

"Why not indeed." She asked. She slowly brought her hand to his face, stroking the moustache that now graced his upper lip. "I'm not so sure about this though."

William grimaced: "Myers' orders I'm afraid. " A glint came to his eyes. "You don't like it? I seem to remember you appreciating it last night."

Julia smiled. Her buttoned down detective had been very imaginative in his lovemaking. She tilted her head, re-evaluating his new look: "Yes perhaps. " Then she shrugged her shoulders. "It's your face William; it's for you to decide."

"I'll have to see when this is all over." His face took on a more serious look. "For this mission Julia, I did not know you would be here, not you, nor Jasper. Had I known that Myers wanted you, I would have stopped it."

Julia's smile left her face and she sat up on the bed breaking the intimacy: "Stopped it William? I'm sure that decision was mine to make, not yours, and not my father's as it turned out to be."

William sobered up: "I just thought so soon after…"

Julia was unrelenting as she shook her head: "No William…."

Realizing it was a moot point considering how Myers had tricked them all, William decided it was wiser to let this one go.

"I need to go Julia, before this ship wakes up. I know we need to have a serious discussion about Darcy, about you, about us, but later when we have more time. I did want to say though... For Miss Ross, I have no choice, you know."

Julia sighed and gently caressed his cheek with one of her hands: "I know William. I know. It does not mean I have to enjoy seeing it though." She gave him a quick kiss and continued: "Now go before you get caught."

William got up and made his way to the door. Just before he was about to open it he turned to her.

"Are you coming to the Manitoulin Island expedition today?"

"Yes I am." she answered.

A teasing look came to his face. "You may want to get the maid to make some small alterations to your bathing suit. I may have left a few marks last night."

Julia looked down and blushed. She picked up a cushion and threw it at him: "Leave this room immediately Mr. Penfrew"

William left the room and walked straight into the steward he had bribed the previous night. He blushed when the steward greeted him as though he not just seen him come out of Julia's room. Fortunately he was the only person William encountered on his way back to his cabin. He entered as silently as he could, and by the snoring he could hear from the Inspector, he had made it back undetected. It was only five o'clock. Considering his lack of sleep, he decided to try and get some rest. There was still an investigation to do after all.

* * *

William and Thomas were finishing their meal in the breakfast room. They had kept up the charade of two business partners travelling together discussing joint business ventures. Towards the end of the meal, Brackenried laid back in his chair and looked at William with a smirk.

"So Willard, I must apologize for my snoring. My wife often comments that I sound like a freight train going uphill."

William looked up from his newspaper: "Not at all Sir. I slept soundly."

"Oh. Is that so me old mucker, because I'm sure I heard you come back at five o'clock this morning."

William's mouth dropped. "But I thought Sir…"

Brackenried finished for him: …that I was sleeping. You forget lad that I was in the regiment. A soldier never sleeps soundly." He leaned in and whispered: "I do hope Murdoch that it was Dr. Ogden you were with last night, and not Miss Ross."

William blushed: "Sir…..

* * *

William was waiting with the group going to Manitoulin Island. Miss Ross had showed up and had immediately made a beeline for him. They had been chatting for a moment when he noticed Julia making her way towards them.

Julia greeted them: "Good morning Miss Ross, Mr. Penfrew."

Elizabeth Ross looked at Julia's bag. "Oh I see that you are coming with us Doctor. I'm surprised. Most of the older people are staying on board."

William's head quickly turned to Julia, gauging her response. Her eyes had darkened but she stayed polite as she responded:

"I am quite looking forward to the day Miss Ross. I do so enjoy walking, and the swim and the end will be divine I'm sure. "

Moments later, Jasper showed up and he looked around at the group:

"Splendid weather today. What a wonderful day we shall all have." He turned to Julia. "I'll be busy for most of the outing of course, but I do hope I can join you for a small dip in the water."

He offered his arm to Julia and the couple made their way to the transport boat. William knew it was all for show, but could not help from feeling a little bit jealous.

The short trip to the island was pleasant and while William was busy conversing with Miss Ross, he could not stop himself from admiring Julia as she stood by the railing, her face to the wind, uncaring of the effects it was having on her hair. Then as though she could tell he was watching her, she turned her head and looked at him straight in the eyes. For a moment, he was transported to the events of the previous night and a smile came to his lips. She smiled back.

* * *

The small group had hiked several miles inland from the beach and were now enjoying a tranquil luncheon by a lake. Once the meal was over, several guests elected to go swimming. Jasper was joining them as the Minister had decided to swim leaving his young parliamentary secretary with a handful of young ladies, including Miss Ross, relaxing in the shade.

William was slowly walking out of the men's tent when he noticed a handful of bathers on a rocky cliff several feet up from where he was. The young men jumped in first; most of them choosing the feet first position. The next diver was a woman who was putting both of her arms above her head. Clearly she was planning to dive head first. His heart stopped for a moment when he realized it was Julia. She was going to jump! From all the way up there! She jumped and entering the water with very little splashing. Several seconds later she came up for air and then leisurely started swimming towards the other bathers who had been cheering her on. William was livid. What a stupid dangerous thing to do. He barely contained his anger as he jumped in the lake and started swimming towards her. His anger propelled him and soon he had caught up to her.

"Do you realize how dangerous that was Julia? There could have been some outcroppings. You could have been killed. You cannot do these dangerous things." He growled.

He had not even finished his sentence when he realized he had gone too far. She turned to him furiously:

"Cannot do! How foolish to do you think I am? After coming close to death, trust me, I treasure life like I never have before. I consulted with the guide and he assured me there was ample depth for skilled swimmers to perform the dive. In case you have not noticed William, I am a skilled swimmer. She took a long breath before continuing. "This is the second time today you have tried to tell me what to do. I'll let you know William Murdoch that I make my own decisions. I will not jump from one stifling cocoon to another."

With that she swam away from him. William, watching her powerful strokes, realized he could never catch up to her and let her swim away. He was also quite sure that having a fight with her in front of other passengers might draw undue attraction to them; attraction Willard Penfrew could ill afford to get. He started to swim back to shore, and as he left the water he heard a scream. He turned around to see the young parliamentary secretary fall from the cliff in an awkward position. The way he fell, he had no chance to clear the rocks and he tumbled down the cliff into the water. Julia had seen the whole thing and had already started swimming towards the young man. By the time he arrived at the scene, Julia had dragged him to shore. They both looked at the body and said nothing. It was obvious the man was dead.

The mood on the trip back was sombre. Willard Penfew could not of course be seen involved in the investigation of the death so he stayed away. He could see Julia and Jasper discussing earnestly in the corner. They were standing quite close to one another. She even had her hand on his arm. William tried to not let it get to him, but he was failing miserably. He tried to catch her eye, but the few times he did, he could tell she was still angry at him. Soon the boat arrived to the big ship and the passengers disembarked. As Julia went passed him she whispered:

"Don't waste your money bribing any stewards tonight William."


	7. Chapter 7

Most of the passengers were enjoying a rest before dinner; not so Jasper, William, Julia and Brackenried. They were in Mr. Ogden's suite discussing the new development. The older man was watching his daughter and Murdoch. While this trip had achieved the goal of lifting her out of her sadness, it had seemed to fail on the relationship side. He could tell when his daughter was angry at someone for having been on the receiving end of it for so long. The others were discussing the two deaths and he shifted his attention to their discussion.

"The parliamentary secretary, not the Minister" said William. "Perhaps this one is a real accident." Said William.

Brackenried spoke up: "I'm not so sure Murdoch. I have been sniffing around that group, listening to their conversation, and the Minister does not have a good reputation. The word is that the real brain behind the man is that young lad who just died."

Mr Ogden spoke up: "I concur with that gentleman." Knowing his daughter, he was not about to ignore her. He turned to Julia … "and ladies." He was rewarded with a smile. Yes he did enjoy getting along with Julia; much better than the opposite as poor Murdoch seemed to have discovered. He continued: "I went to school with McKay. Peter was the dimmest boy in my class. Family connections have oiled his career all along. There is no doubt in my mind that Mckay did not have it in him to handle such delicate negotiations.

Jasper and William looked at each other and in time uttered: "Murder then."

Jasper looked around the group. "In light of this information, I would suggest that we all elevate our guard from now on. It's quite clear now that the assassin is at play." He looked at the time. "Well we should leave discretely one at a time. We cannot let others realize we know one another." He offered Julia his arm. "Julia, most passengers already think you and I are courting. We can leave together and I will escort you to your cabin."

William was convinced that Julia made a flourish of attaching herself to Jasper's arm simply for his benefit. He sat brooding in silence while he listened to Julia's father and Brackenrid discuss the merits of various Scotches. After a few minutes Thomas left leaving William and Ogden alone together. The older man looked at the detective.

"So Murdoch, you spent the night in my daughter's suite last night."

William chocked on the water he had been drinking and after several coughing spurts he finally caught his breath. He looked at Mr. Ogden: "Sir?"

Julia's father looked at William: "You are not the only one who can bribe stewards Murdoch, and I must say I have considerably more practice at it than you do. I may not be a detective, but I have my ways."

By now William had stood up and was shifting from one foot to another like a small boy caught stealing candy. Ogden was enjoying himself, even without the extensive glowing report he had on the man, he would have liked him. He decided to put him out of his misery. After all, the man will soon be his son-in law.

"Sit down Murdoch. Sit down. I'm not here to sermon you about that." He paused and a stern look came to his face: "Although I will do much worse should you choose not to marry her."

William's face stiffened and he stood up even straighter: "I've wanted to marry her for years Sir."

Mr. Ogden took a long breath in, and gestured to William to sit down: "You spent the night with her last night and by this afternoon, you are already fighting." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes Sir." Answered William.

Julia's father sent a measuring look to the younger man: "You told her what to do right?"

William could not lie. He lowered his head and muttered: "Yes Sir." He paused then added: "Twice Sir."

Ogden laughed, got up and came and sat down beside the younger man. He gave him a few friendly taps on the back. "Well William, I wish I could give you some advice on this one, but other than the obvious, I don't have much to say. Julia does not take well to being ordered around. She never did and she never will. She and I have been fighting about it since she was a little girl." William looked so miserable that he felt obliged to give him some encouragements: "But Julia is true to the ones she loves." William looked up: "And she loves you. She'll come around, but I'm afraid it may be a painful process for you."

William got up, but before leaving he shook the other man's hand: "Thank you Sir.."

* * *

William was making his way to dinner and now that the shock of his talk with Julia's father had lessened, he could not help but conclude how remarkable that conversation had been. Not many men would have reacted the same way the older man had to the news that his daughter had spent the night with a man. Perhaps Julia's less than conventional approach to life had been learnt at home…

He walked in the dining room and greeted the other members at his table. He sat down in his usual spot between Elizabeth and Julia. By the look he received from Julia, her anger had not abated at all. He cowardly turned to Elizabeth.

"I trust you have recovered from this afternoon's event Miss Ross?"

The young girl's face took a look of pure horror: "I was so happy you were there Willard to support me. A gruesome sight us ladies should not have been subjected to." She turned to Julia with an innocent look on her face: "I'm sure Doctor you are used to such…. unladylike experiences."

William's face froze. Jasper and Ogden looked at each other trying to hide the silly grins both were wearing. Julia seemed to take a moment to respond.

"Some of us prefer to live on this planet Miss Ross, not in the stars".

Mr. Ogden was happy that all the money he had spent on finishing schools had not been wasted. Julia's response had been quite mild considering the situation.

A waiter came to the table to fill up the wine glasses. Julia innocently remarked as Miss Ross gestured to the waiter over to her..

"Surely Miss Ross, lemonade would be more appropriate for you?"

Elisabeth's Ross' face reddened with anger as she commanded the waiter to fill up her glass. It went on like that all evening long as Julia and Elizabeth practiced the art of cattish conversation with each veiled comment becoming more and more vicious. After one extraordinary strong one from Miss Ross, William could feel Julia ready to explode beside him. He quickly stood up and asked her to dance. Julia had no choice but to agree. They said nothing for a while and finally William was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry Julia."

She looked at him with fire in her eyes: "For what exactly William? For thinking me too incompetent to make my own decisions or for subjecting me to your young rude friend."

It was William's turn to get angry. Yes, he had ordered her around, but surely Miss Ross's behaviour was not his fault? He momentarily caught Mr. Ogden's thoughtful eye, remembered the old man's advice and sanity returned: "For all of it Julia."

He sensed her anger was deflating and stayed silent waiting for her to make the next step. A serious look came to her eyes. "I meant what I said this afternoon William. I will not be controlled. My father did it for years and Darcy was even worse. If you and I are to …." She hesitated, unsure how much she could take for granted. He finished for her.

"…..marry Julia. That is the word you are looking for I believe." He said.

Joy came to her eyes for a few seconds, but it was quickly tempered by the seriousness of the topic. " ….are to marry, then you must understand this William. Surely we have known each other long enough for you to know this is who I am."

He took his time to answer. In the past he had been guilty of not being able to express himself properly. This time, he would make no such mistake.

"Julia. I nearly lost you a short while ago. When I saw you standing up there on that cliff, for a second I felt like I did when I saw you with the noose around your neck. I can't …. I can't lose you Julia."

Julia's face softened. She so wish they were not on a crowed dance floor.

"I cannot promise I will not do it again, but I will very much endeavour to do so." He gave her a smile. "I'm quite sure you will remind me when I fail. However… however, I ask that you consult with me more. "

She nodded. "I will William. I promise." William continued: "Julia, these last few weeks….."

She cut him off: "I pushed you away. I am sorry William. In such situations, I close up. I retreat into myself. I get caught up in it and sometimes have difficulties crawling out."

"I was there for you Julia." He said sadly. "I wanted to help."

"I know you did. I'm sorry…I've been fighting alone for so long; I forget sometimes that I no longer am. I too will endeavour to be better, better at sharing, at consulting with you."

His eyes darkened. "I so wish I could kiss you right now."

Her eyes darkened: "Yes. As do I." Then she squeezed his hand again and a teasing smile came to her lips.

"I do hope William that Mr. Myers provided you with a big bribing budget. You will need it I'm afraid." She said.

"I will?" he asked

"Every night I'm sure." She answered.


	8. Chapter 8

William leaned back in his chair and looked at the cards in his hands. The poker game had been going on since mid-afternoon and at this rate, he was going to miss dinner. He'd been at the game to check out another player, young Theodore Watt. For a student from a modest background, the young man seemed to have an endless supply of money. A young messenger boy showed up to William's right. He looked at the note:

_I've been having tea with Mrs. Roberts. She is the source of young Mr. Watt`s funds. _

_I am having dinner in my suite tonight._

William was as equally frustrated as he was elated. Young Watt had been a promising lead. Jasper had thought him to be the assassin as he had been mysteriously disappearing. Now it appeared he was the young lover of a rich middle aged widow; explaining the money and the disappearances. The second line held promises though. William looked at his watch. He would have to play for another hour in order to not raise any suspicions.

* * *

A steward was pushing a dinner tray down the hallway. He knocked on the door.

"Dinner, Madam."

Julia, sitting and reading a book, called him in. She heard the clinking of the tray being rolled into the cabin. A voice she recognized asked:

"Shall I serve Madam?"

She looked up to find William dressed as a steward. Very inventive of him she thought. With a small smile she answered:

"Yes please do."

William lifted an eyebrow and then proceeded to set up the tray. After he was done, Julia got up and walked up to him.

"I'm afraid I have no money tonight for your tip."

"I do accept payment in kind Madam." He responded.

Julia tilted her head, lifted one of her hands and let it slowly drift down the front of his tunic. "You do, do you?"

William could not stand it any longer: "Oh God Julia….." He grabbed Julia and dragged her to the bedroom.

Some time later, Julia and William had finished dinner and both were on the settee. She was sitting with his head on her lap. The case was frustrating William and Julia was gently rubbing his shoulders as she listened to him.

"I don't know where to look anymore Julia. The murderer is on the ship, but so far he has managed to escape us. He certainly was part of the Manitoulin excursion, but since we expected an attempt on the Minister's life, Jasper had been focusing on him, and I…" He hesitated for a second and looked up to her.

"…you were distracted by a foolish woman diving off a cliff." She ended with a smile.

"No." he answered. "I was distracted by a beautiful foolish woman diving off a cliff."

Julia's smile slowly faded and a serious look came on her face: "I'm happy we are talking now William, but we must not forget to continue to do so. When we return to Toronto and work again takes over our lives, we must ensure that we do not fall back to our old habits of living inside our heads. It has caused us too many misunderstandings in the past."

William sat up and took her in his arms: "I know Julia. I know."

They stayed like that for several moments. All of a sudden Julia pushed him away with an excited look:

"Murderer William. You have been looking for a murderer. What if it is a murderess?"

"A woman?" asked William. He was still pondering the concept when someone knocked on the door. They looked at each other and William quickly grabbed his shirt and stepped to the side as Julia put on her dressing gown. She went to the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I am sorry to disturb you Doctor, but I wonder if I could impose?" It was Jasper's voice. Julia quickly opened the door. He walked in and grinned at the site of William half dressed in a steward's uniform.

Jasper turned to William: "A serious situation developed. Bryanton, the head negotiator has disappeared."

"Disappeared? Asked William.

"Yes, he retired after dinner. When his secretary went to give him a telegram, he found the cabin deserted. "

"Oh." Said William. He shifted on his feet for a second and looked embarrassingly at his brother. "Perhaps he …"

Jasper could not help from teasing his brother: "….is an adept of the same nocturnal activity as you William."

While Jasper was enjoying William's discomfiture, there was a job to be done. He became serious again.

"No William. I bribed all the stewards assigned to the negotiating team and the boy responsible for that cabin assured me Bryanton never left.

William lifted his eyes to the sky. Was everybody on the ship bribing the stewards? He'd felt so proud of it and now it turns out it was a common place thing. He sobered up. A man had disappeared after all. He looked to Jasper.

"Now what?"

"I've left instructions for the room to remain undisturbed. We'll make our way there and inspect the cabin. William turned to Julia and saw that she had quickly gotten dressed while they had been talking. They made their way over and found Brackenried already there questioning the steward. Thomas walked over to them. He gestured to the young man.

"This young lab just started his shift. He knows nothing."

They went in and started searching the cabin and it did not take long for William to find evidence of the presence of a woman in the room. A long black hair was found on the floor and more than one person had definitively been in the bed. Jasper lifted an eyebrow: "Our man did not visit, but he was certainly visited."

"But how?" asked William "The steward said Bryanton stayed in his cabin all night and nobody went in."

Then his eyes glazed over: _A gentlemen's club. Slightly built men. Julia dressed as man…._

William and Julia turned to each other and at the same time uttered: "The day shift steward is a woman."

"Bullocks Murdoch." Said Brackenried as he looked at William and Julia. "Now the two of you are doing it."

Jasper looked at Thomas: "Doing what Inspector?"

In the meantime Julia had walked over to the bed. As she got closer, she started sniffing around. She turned to the three men.

"Chloroform was used in this bed gentleman."

Jasper walked over and bent down, thoroughly sniffing the bed. He turned to William.

"She's right William."

A pensive look came to William's face. He was silent for a moment then started voicing his theory.

"So our day shift steward was really a woman. Young, as she had to pass as a steward. She came into the bedroom, seduced our man, chloroformed him and moved him out of this cabin. Conveniently, she is gone as her shift has ended. "

Jasper continued: "She must have had an accomplice. He was quite a large man."

William continued: "She then dressed herself back as a steward and informed Jasper of the disappearance. Presumably, she, her accomplice and their victim are long gone.

Brackenried put it all together: "So a young woman with long black hair who was able to walk around first class undetected."

"A maid perhaps? Asked William.

"Hmmm said Jasper. They were all thoroughly checked, but then so were the stewards and look what happened."

While the men had been talking, Julia had been inspecting the woman's hair. She turned to William.

"William. This hair looks like Miss Ross's"

William looked at Julia a bit embarrassingly: "Julia, I know the young girl has been rude to you…"

Jasper interrupted William: "Hold on now here William. Julia may have found something here. Miss Ross had supposedly gone to the powder room when our first victim died. She was also one of the ladies who stayed on shore when the parliamentary secretary was pushed off the cliff. Our attention was focused on the Minister. None of us worried about what was happening on shore."

William was pensive: "Hmm.. And her presence in this hallway would not be suspicious. She is also a first class passenger. I will admit that the coincidences are remarkable and I did notice that her father and she did not seem related at all. She's is dark haired and tall while he is red coloured and short. I must admit though… I never suspected her."

Brackenreid, his hand in his pockets, snickered at William.: "Bloody Hell Murdoch, you never do when it comes to these kinds of women. Remember Sally Pendrick, Eva Pierce?"

William looked to Julia for help. She lifted an eyebrow and smiled at him in an amused way.

Jasper spoke up: "Well if that's well and true, what do we do now?"

William continued: "Well no body has been found. Either our man was thrown overboard or he is still on the ship, and if he is on the ship, he may still be alive."

"Why would they want him alive then" asked Julia. "They've killed everybody else."

William theorized: "Well perhaps the best way to win at this is to convince the Chief Negotiator to purposely throw off the talks. The other strong personalities have been eliminated. By himself he could steer the talks whichever way he wants. That way the land falls into the Americans' hands and none is the wiser. They may be working him over now. The man is married with a wife and family back home." William pointed at the room. "Maybe photographs were taken of this and our man is being convinced one way or another to cooperate with them.

"It's a big ship." said Jasper. "We will have to search every nook and cranny. It could take forever."

"Or we use our brain." Continued William. "They need a place where they can make all the noise they want. Where can that be on a ship such as this?" William asked with a smile. He already had the answer. Jasper spoke it out. "The engine room."

The group started to make their way down. William worried about Julia going with them. The assassin had been very effective. He turned to her: "Are you coming?" He asked.

Julia smiled and shook her head negatively: "No, you go ahead. I will go check on my father." William walked up to her and squeezed her hand for a moment: "Thank you."

Brackenried was tapping his foot impatiently: "Bloody Hell Murdoch. Let's go. There'll be time enough for that later."

The three men ran down the deck to the engine room. The noise was deafening. They looked around and found nothing. There were many rooms to verify. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, William noticed a button, a steward's button. He gestured to the other two men and they slowly made their way down the darkened hallway. They turned a corner and found a closed door. Jasper noted the number of the door and took out its corresponding key from the keyset he had borrowed from the chief engineer. They opened it to the site of Miss Ross's father in shirtsleeves hitting a man. He was no match for the three men and was soon overpowered. Before they could celebrate, a female voice spoke up behind them: "Not so fast gentlemen."

They turned to find Miss Ross, still dressed as a steward, with a gun in her hand.

"Mr. Penfrew. A spy really? I knew something was up with you, but I thought it had to do with the dalliance you are having with the doctor." She turned to Brackenried. "Now you, I must admit you had us completely fooled. We thought you a rich man who could be easily parted with his money. "

Brakenried's face reddened. He took a step towards her. The gun pointed at him stopped him from going any further. Suddenly out of nowhere, a man, his face dirty with coal, hit the woman on the head with a shovel. She fell down and William picked up the gun. Jasper, Thomas and William looked at their saviour and it took them a moment to recognize Terrence Myers under all the filth.

* * *

Several hours later the group was on the forward deck enjoying the beautiful night. The culprits were safely holed up in the brig and Myers had cleaned up. He was leaning against the wall smoking one of his habitual cigars.

"What did you think gentlemen? That I would trust you with such an important mission? I had to make sure to cover all the angles. You must admit though. I did give you the nicer job." He rubbed one his ears. "It's loud down there. My ears are still ringing…..

William laughed and noticed that Julia had been slowly drifting away from the group and was now leaning on the railing looking out over the water. He walked over to her. Now that the mission was over, he could be William Murdoch again. He came up beside her and took her hands in his own.

"Marry me Julia. Here. Now."

She turned to him: "On this ship?" He nodded yes.

It was one of the most difficult things she had ever done, but she had to give him one last chance to step away from her. She took a long breath in: "Even though we have been… intimate this last week, you don't have to William, no matter what my father says."

"But I want to." He answered back.

"Are you quite sure William? You've seen how mercurial I can be. I am not the easiest of woman to live with."

"We can temper each other's character Julia. Be better together, than we are apart."

He had not needed to convince her. She had needed to give him the chance to walk away. "Oh William. Of course, it's yes." She launched herself in his arms and he started kissing her. They separated at the sound of Jasper's voice.

"I can do it you know. Marry you I mean. As an officer of the North West Mounted, I am able to perform wedding ceremonies on Territorial lands and waterways under federal jurisdiction. The Great Lakes are one such waterway." He paused. "Of course if you prefer the ship's captain to…."

William looked at Julia. She nodded her agreement. He walked over and offered his hand to his brother: "We would be honoured if you would marry us Jasper."

Brackenried, Mr. Ogden and Myers had stopped talking and walked over. William turned to Thomas: "Sir since my brother will be officiating, would you be my witness?"

Brackenried shook William's hand. "I'll be very happy to do so lad. After all these years, I'd never thought I would see the day."

Mr. Ogden had walked up to his daughter: "I know that you don't need my permission Julia, but you do have my blessing."

"I would be very happy if you were to give me away Daddy." She asked gently. Mr. Ogden wiped a small tear off his cheek. It'll be the greatest of honour Jules."

* * *

The ceremony took place under a moon filled sky. Julia's wish a much different wedding than her first one had certainly been granted. Soon champagne was out and everybody was celebrating. Terence Myers walked over to congratulate the newlyweds.

"I'm happy you married her Murdoch. I'm not sure how much longer the Canadian Government could afford to finance your little romance."

William and Julia both looked away a bit embarrassed. It seemed everybody knew about their nighttimes activities. Conversation flowed and when Terence Myers started telling a rather compelling spy story that had the group under his spell, William quietly pulled Julia away. Jasper winked at them as they left.

They arrived at Julia's suite and William made a production of opening the door for her.

"After you my dear Dr. Ogden."

She walked in and once he closed the door, she grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket and brought him close to her.

"That's Mrs. Murdoch to you Copper." William tilted his head: "Mrs. Murdoch. Are you sure?"

"Quite so yes." She answered.

"And at work." He continued. "You'll be Dr…."

"Murdoch." She finished. "I'll be Dr. Murdoch of course."

"Really?" he asked.

She put a hand on his cheek: "Yes really. Now take me to bed. I am rather looking forward to making love with my moustacheless husband.

He rubbed his upper lip. "It's gone for now, but who knows, maybe later, I'll grow one again."

* * *

Back on deck Terence Myers was looking at Jasper in his red NorthWest Mounted uniform. He was pondering aloud. "A nation wide police force having jurisdiction over all federal lands. What a wonderful idea for a country that will soon be adding two new provinces." He perused Jasper's uniform. Yes with a few alterations, it could do. He'll have to talk to Wilfrid about it.

The End.


End file.
